Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist from How to Train Your Dragon 2. He was a power-hungry tyrant who sought to amass a dragon army by enslaving dragons with his Bewilderbeast before proceeding to dominate over humankind in a reign of terror. He is voiced by Djimon Hounsou. About the Character Past Drago's early life is shrouded in mystery, but Drago himself revealed that he once lived in fear of dragons, and had lost his family and an arm to them. Vowing to end the "tyrannical rule" of dragons once and for all, Drago learnt how to control dragons with brute force and gathered an army of loyal humans under the guise of a "Dragon God", one who had absolute control of dragons. He eventually found a hatchling Bewilderbeast in one of his earliest conquests, and tortured it until it became completely subservient to him. Several years before the events of the first movie, Drago visited a then dragon-terrorised Berk in an attempt to sway more people to his cause. He entered the Great Hall where an assembly of chiefs were present, promising them peace and freedom from the threat of dragons if only they would bow down to him. The chiefs reject his offer, and proceed to humiliate Drago. Angered, Drago leaves the hall before ordering two dragons to burn the building to the ground, killing all but Stoick. Present In the present, Drago is described by Stoick as a madman devoid of conscience or mercy. His vast military resources have been aqcuired over the years by indoctrinating countless people, painting dragons as savage beasts meant to be controlled and reinforcing the belief that he, and only he, has the power to conquer dragons and by extension, keep the people safe. In reality, he exercises absolute control over his followers, and will not hesitate to execute those who have failed him. He has also no tolerance for those who oppose his cause. Having heard rumors of other "dragon masters", he immediately orders his army to invade the nearest dragon nest and take down its alpha. Here, the dragon riders of Berk interfere, destroying many of the army's traps and weapons all while the alpha Bewilderbeast of the dragon nest emerges. In smug retaliation, Drago unleashes his own Bewilderbeast and allows the two to fight for supremacy while he duels with Stoick. Then, he meets Hiccup in the heat of battle, with the latter pleading with Drago to stop his evil, saying that dragons are not just monsters as well as pointing out the senselessness of the warlord's actions. Drago rejects Hiccup's pleas and instead has the Bewilderbeast possess Toothless before giving the order to kill Hiccup. As a result, Stoick gets killed in an attempt to save Hiccup from being blasted by the possessed Toothless. Hiccup, in a fit of despair, disowns Toothless. Toothless and all of the adult dragons present at the time of the attack under the influence of Drago's Bewilderbeast, are captured by Drago. He then rides Toothless and his massive army to Berk. Upon arrival at Berk, he announces to the villagers that their chief had perished and proceeds to annihilate the village with his Bewilderbeast by attempting to freeze it. Hiccup intervenes not long after and Drago gives him a chance to try and win back Toothless' loyalty with the expectation that Hiccup would fail. To his surprise, Hiccup succeeds and Toothless breaks free of the Bewilderbeast's psychic grip. He then whacks Toothless with his melee weapon in an attempt to get him back under the Bewilderbeast's influence, but he fails and gets dismounted by Toothless. He lands on his Bewilderbeast, where he orders it to kill Hiccup and Toothless, encasing the pair in a large tomb of ice, seemingly killing them. Drago soaks in his victory, before an explosion shatters the ice, revealing both Hiccup and Toothless to be unharmed. Toothless, now with enhanced powers and immunity to the Bewilderbeast's control, challenges the latter for the position of alpha dragon, repeatedly pummeling the Bewilderbeast with shots. This distracts the Bewilderbeast enough to free the other dragons from its control and they unleash a massive volley of fireballs, forcing Drago to take cover but not before several blasts knock off his mechanical arm, exposing a stump where his real arm used to be. Toothless fires one last huge shot, taking off one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. Drago and his Bewilderbeast are defeated, and the latter retreats into the ocean with Drago still on it. Drago's fate is unknown at this point. Gallery Trivia *He is referred as a mad man by Stoick. *He wears a cape made of dragon hide that is immune to dragon fire attacks. *Drago seems succeeded to enslave a Bewilderbeast quite effectively, as the beast doesn't look mind of letting the man on the dragon's head. *He also has a prosthetic left arm. This is because he lost his arm to the dragons, presumably while trying to control them. However, because he wants to seem invincible, he hides it with a cape from his men and his enemies. *The characters of him and Valka are being counterparts to each other (though of being negative and positive); both are 'crazed' about dragons (Drago has many followers and back ups, Valka struggling alone), knowing ways to control dragons (in violent and peaceful ways of course), both are able to summon own Bewilderbeasts for a battle. *He has various similar facial characteristics with his enslaved Bewilderbeast as having dreadlocks, wrinkles, searching look, broad chin, darker skins than usual Vikings, well-built physique, and so on. With this point, it is contrasting with Valka's mask. *Methods used by Drago to enslave dragons are unknown; at least not in friendly way and not taming demonstrated by the people of Berk. *Hiccup and Drago seem to share some characteristics such as both own objects most likely made from the parts of monstrous nightmares and they both own prosthetic limbs, along with being a counterpart to him like his mother, maybe even more. *Drago is the self-proclaimed "Dragon God." *According to Gerald Butler in an interview: Drago and Stoick have encountered each other from the past back when Berk was still at war with Dragons. But the two men did not see eye to eye in terms of how they should have fought the dragons, preventing any form of alliance due to Drago's ruthlessness clashing with Stoick's morality. *Drago could have drowned and died possibly after his Bewilderbeast retreated into the ocean, since he would not have been able to swim with his metal arm destroyed during the battle. *Drago is considered to be one of the most evil DreamWorks villains (along with General Mandible, Pitch, Hal Stewart, Gallaxhar, and Lord Shen). Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Cruel Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Foiled Characters Category:Killers